In Road
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Em um mundo dominado pelos mortos e onde humanos são mais selvagens que animais, Sam leva Scott para se unirem a um novo grupo, comandado por Rick e seus amigos, em busca de abrigo e proteção. Mas ela encontrará mais do que poderiam imaginar: um recomeço e uma nova paixão. Sequência de "Fight for the cure" - Rick/OC
1. Three Questions

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_O início da história de Sam e Scott está na fic "Fight for the cure" caso queiram dar uma conferida. Boa leitura, espero que gostem!_

_**Three questions**_

Scott olhou para a imensa construção a sua frente, recortada pelas árvores que, como uma massa compacta, os mantinha escondidos das figuras horrendas que aqui e ali caminhavam atraídas em direção a frágil proteção da cerca que rodeava o prédio. Os podres e frescos teimavam em se reunir e se aglomerar em determinados pontos, como se compreendessem que unidos, empurrando e puxando, conseguiriam derrubar a barreira que os impedia de alcançar o seu objetivo. E, ao vê-los trabalhando em conjunto, imaginou mais uma vez o quanto de instinto ou de inteligência eles poderiam ter mantido, mesmo sendo malditos mortos.

Ao seu lado, atrás do tronco nodoso e largo, Sam estava agachada, a mão que segurava a faca apoiada em um joelho, enquanto a outra segurava o pequeno binóculo para que vasculhasse e analisasse aquele novo grupo.

Voltando as costas para a árvore Scott avistou um podre se aproximando à esquerda. Devagar deu alguns passos em sua direção, evitando fazer barulho e atrair mais deles, para então golpeá-lo, primeiro no joelho com o bastão de lacrosse e, depois, atingir sua cabeça por trás com sua faca de caça.

Durante a ação Sam apenas olhou por sobre o ombro, para se situar, depois voltou a observar as pessoas do grupo que se abrigavam na prisão.

Há muito tempo Sam deixara de tratá-lo como uma criança, alguém que precisava de proteção o tempo todo. No primeiro mês em que abandonaram a casa segura, após enterrarem Giles, Meg e as outras crianças, Sam quase não dormira para tentar mantê-lo a salvo. Mas o mundo não era o mesmo, seus perigos mudaram e isso alterava qualquer pessoa, jovem ou velho, para que se adapta-se caso quisesse viver. Sam fizera isso e Scott não poderia continuar sendo o menino que o pai de Sam salvara e agregara ao grupo.

Mais de um ano após perderem todo o seu primeiro grupo Sam e Scott estavam calejados demais para não saberem o que cada um estava preparado para fazer e quais habilidades possuíam para estarem vivos, quando pessoas mais velhas não o conseguiram.

Quando viu a garota guardar o binóculo na mochila e lhe fazer um sinal para que voltassem para as sombras da floresta, Scott apenas a seguiu, os passos tão leves e silenciosos, quem nem os vivos ou mortos se deram conta de que estavam ali.

Cinco minutos depois estavam em uma área densa onde nenhum desmorto poderia ser avistado.

"Acha que são como aquele grupo de Palmetto?" Scott perguntou olhando ao redor novamente para só então encarar Sam. "Vi crianças no pátio."

"Você sabe que isso não é uma garantia de que eles sejam boas pessoas." Sam respondeu se abaixando para verificar a arma e agarrar uma garrafa d'água na mochila. "Tome um gole." Pediu entregando a ele depois de beber metade da mesma.

Scott abanou a cabeça, mas Sam apenas o encarou, a mão estendida com a garrafa. E o garoto sabia que uma ordem era uma ordem, não importava que fosse para beber água ou flanquear dois desmortos antes de liquidá-los. Resignado, tomou toda a água, estava com sede mesmo, depois se abaixou ao lado da mais velha, os olhos claros e perspicazes analisando a face encovada e séria da amiga. Não disse nada. Apenas esperou que ela terminasse de ruminar as informações que coletara em sua observação para que só então se dispusessem a seguir em frente, ou tentar a sorte com os humanos na prisão.

"Pelo que vi são um grande grupo. Mais de trinta pelo que pude perceber." Ela respondeu a muda pergunta do menino. "Não parecem em nada com os grupos de humanos que já nos batemos"

"Acha que não são selvagens?" Scott por fim perguntou, tentando a custo esconder sua alegria juvenil.

"Acho que podemos arriscar." Sam falou por fim. Notando sua alegria e esperança, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder. "Mas esteja preparado. Mantenha sua arma e faca reservas sempre próximas. Lembre-se, que na parte sul o muro está no chão e, mesmo com a proteção que eles tentaram colocar ali, aquela é nossa saída de emergência. Se nos separarmos, tente escapar e me encontre na cabana a oeste. Me espere o tempo que for possível." Suspirou buscando forças e colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto. "Lembra-se dos códigos e senhas."

"Eu sei Sam. Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer."

E Scott sabia que não esqueceria. Um ano era um tempo longo demais para se estar vagando pela terra de ninguém onde os mortos e humanos te caçavam como se fosse um suculento pedaço de carne ambulante, para não se aprender um ou dois truques.

"Eles estão sempre atentos ao portão. Um deles fica de vigia na torre. Nossa melhor opção é nos apresentar logo de cara e esperar que eles nos dêem boas vindas." Sam falou colocando uma arma as costas, por baixo da jaqueta e, logo escondeu um canivete na sua bota stickers.

"Acha que ele podem nos deixar de fora?" Scott comentou um pouco assustado, apesar de evitar que sua voz o traísse.

Estavam caminhando em direção a entrada principal da prisão, as grandes facas de caça a mão, as armas assentadas no corpo.

"Caso eles não abram o portão quando aparecermos, teremos que correr na direção em que deixamos o veículo." Sam disse um pouco ofegante. "Não se afaste de mim, entendeu?"

Scott apenas abanou a cabeça concordando. Nada no mundo o faria se afastar de Sam ou abandoná-la a menos que estivessem em uma situação "quente demais" ou "frio demais" como haviam combinado há muito tempo, logo depois de se baterem com alguns selvagens.

Chegaram ao agrupamento de árvores novamente e Sam retirou um pedaço de espelho da bolsa. Devagar, procurando um pouco de sol, começou a sinalizar em direção a torre onde uma mulher fazia seu turno de vigia.

O reflexo da luz atingiu a mulher no rosto e, mesmo distante, Scott pode vê-la acenar para algumas pessoas no solo e apontar na direção em que estavam.

"Agora!" Sam ordenou calmamente caminhando o mais rápido que podiam em direção ao amplo e improvisado portão de aço, antes de serem avistados por muitos podres e frescos.

Estavam a poucos metros do portão quando um grupo os viu e começou a caminhar e cambalear em sua direção. Sam avançou pela esquerda e acertou um e outro com sua faca, para logo depois atirar em um mais rápido que seguia logo atrás. Scott apenas a imitou como se estivessem fazendo uma coreografia. Apesar de famintos e sujos, não eram tolos e fracos. A maneira como atacavam e recuavam em sincronia, alertas e letais, dizia muito mais sobre quem eram e o que poderiam fazer do que a idade que eles possuíam e não podia ser escondida, mesmo que seus rostos estivessem marcados pela dureza e frieza do mundo em que viviam.

Conseguiram derrubar oito desmortos antes de chegar ao portão, mas a movimentação atraíra os demais que se acumulavam na cerca à esquerda e, mesmo sendo duros e fortes, não poderiam lutar contra muitos mais ou se deixar encurralar onde estavam.

"Socorro!" Scott gritou para as pessoas protegidas por detrás das cercas depois de derrubar mais um podre com um tiro certeiro, achando por um momento que teriam de fugir novamente para o incerto ou morrer ali. "Deixe-nos entrar." Gritou novamente dando pequenos socos nas portas de aço.

Mas, como se ouvisse suas súplicas aos céus, o portão abriu o bastante para que ele e Sam se esgueirassem para seu interior seguro, mesmo que se preparassem para qualquer problema que encontrassem com os outros humanos.

"Vocês são loucos?" Um homem mais velho ralhou enquanto se aproximava. "Deviam ter esperado. Maggie mandou aguardarem junto às árvores."

O homem deveria estar no fim da casa dos trinta. Era alto, barbado e seus olhos parecia fuzilar Sam pela suposta imprudência. Carregava a arma como se fosse um caubói e falava como um. Seus olhos azuis frios como gelo vagaram pela figura da amiga e depois pela dele, demonstrado por um momento um pouco de piedade pela aparência magra e esfomeada que os dois adquiriram nos últimos três meses.

Scott viu um garoto de sua idade, talvez um pouco mais velho, vir correndo e ser detido por um breve gesto pelo homem.

"Não ouvimos nada." Sam respondeu colocando a mão em seu peito e o afastando um pouco para trás de seu corpo, quando percebeu a mão do homem se fechar na cartucheira da arma e ali ficar. "Estávamos em perigo lá fora, próximos ou não do portão... Decidimos arriscar."

A boca do cara era uma linha fina de tensão e seu corpo parecia estar se preparando para uma luta, como se ele e Sam fossem perigosos o bastante, de um jeito que ele não conseguia, consciente ou não, baixar a guarda.

"Estamos procurando por abrigo, senhor." Scott falou depois de encarar Sam.

"São vocês dois apenas, ou fazem parte de um grupo?"

Scott viu Sam se retesar. Aquela fora a primeira pergunta que um dos selvagens fizera quando os encontrara há seis meses. Mas o instinto que levara Sam a mentir daquela vez, mesmo que não tivesse dado certo, parecia não ter sido acionado agora, ali em frente aquele moço barbudo e com um ar inegável de autoridade.

"Fazíamos parte de um grande grupo, a maioria de crianças, mas somos só nós dois há algum tempo." Sam respondeu colocando a arma no coldre do seu lado esquerdo e embainhando a faca na bainha presa a calça.

"São irmãos?" A mulher perguntou se juntando ao grupo.

"Não." Responderam juntos.

Os olhos de Sam pousaram sobre Scott, tão mais velho ali ao seu lado que seus doze anos, quase treze, depois encarou aos três a sua frente, o queixo empinado, os olhos duas chamas.

"Ele não é meu irmão, mas matarei o primeiro que pensar que pode lhe fazer algum mal." Ela declarou tão calmamente, que parecia estar falando sobre o tempo.

"Não vamos machucar ninguém." A mulher do grupo respondeu.

"Meu nome é Rick." O barbudo disse por fim. "E antes que possa deixá-los entrar, preciso fazer algumas perguntas."

Sam apenas acenou, como se aquilo fosse algo lógico. Não estavam mais em tempos de estender o tapete de boas vindas a qualquer pessoa, mesmo que uma delas fosse uma criança.

"Se as respostas não forem as certas, ou achar que estão mentindo, lhes daremos uma boa refeição, alguns mantimentos e terão que partir."

Scott sentiu o coração apertar. Partir significava vagar novamente pelo desconhecido com fome e sem ter rumo certo. Aquele lugar que encontraram a duras penas parecia ser o oásis que procuravam no deserto daquele mundo cruel, não podiam perdê-lo, não podiam ser enxotados como cães, ou melhor, como ovelhas para serem devorados pelos lobos.

"Quantos errantes vocês já mataram?" Rick perguntou dando um passo na direção deles.

"Errantes?" Scott não compreendeu e olhou para Sam como se só ela pudesse compreender aquela pergunta.

"Desmortos. Nós os chamamos de podres ou frescos." Sam explicou entendendo a quem o homem se referia. "Com esses oito que matamos lá fora? Não sei. Depois de um tempo você para de contar."

O homem pareceu surpreso por um momento, como se aquele tipo de resposta não fosse as que costumava ouvir, não de alguém tão jovem quanto Sam.

"Quantas pessoas você matou?" Ele perguntou com o olhar duro sobre a jovem e Scott pode sentir o tremor que a percorreu de cima a baixo.

"Doze." Sam declarou, os olhos desviando do rosto do homem por um momento como envergonhada.

"Não." Scott teve de declarar. "Foram apenas três. Apenas três, senhor." O garoto sentiu a mão de Sam no seu ombro. "Não Sam. Eles vão pensar que somos como os selvagens. Não matamos gente, você estava nos protegendo. Eles iam machucar você e eu."

"Essa é nossa terceira pergunta garoto: Por quê?" O homem falou enfim desviando os olhos dele para Sam, a mão voltando a pousar sobre a arma.

"Três homens faziam parte de um grupo de selvagens, como os chamamos, eles tentaram nos machucar, abusar de mim e do garoto... Não tive escolha."

E aquela era uma história que evitaria contar ou dar mais detalhes.

"Por que disse doze?" A mulher questionou Sam, o olhar preocupado na face bonita.

"Dividi o meu grupo e levei uma parte para uma missão vã em Atlanta. Quem me acompanhou morreu, quem deixei para trás também. nove mortes por que tive esperança. Eu os matei." Sam respondeu aos arranques, apressada, esperando que eles lhes enxotassem dali agora.

"Seu grupo?" O homem questionou encarando a jovem que devia estar saindo da adolescência.

"Já respondemos as suas perguntas." Sam declarou sem dar atenção a incredulidade estampada na face do homem mais velho. "Precisamos de ajuda, de abrigo, comida e água. Vão nos deixar ficar?"

Scott temeu que o grandalhão se irritasse com a as palavras arrogantes da amiga, mas sabia que aquela era a maneira de Sam se defender, mantendo o medo longe do coração, cabeça e mãos, se preparando para qualquer contingência. O garoto sabia que, mentalmente, ela já estava fazendo planos caso ficasse ou fosse mandada embora.

"Podemos lhes dar abrigo por um tempo e ver como as coisas ficarão. Mas terão que nos entregar as armas por agora."

Aquelas foram as palavras erradas a se dizer para sobreviventes que já haviam passado por muito mais que a pouca idade dos dois poderia deixar perceber.

Sam e Scott sacaram as armas e Rick os seguiu quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe Rick." Sam falou dando um passo para trás. "Você teve suas respostas, mas nunca lhe entregaremos nossas armas. Se quiser pode abrir o portão agora e partiremos sem problemas."

E Rick sabia que a garota estava falando sério. Tudo naquelas duas crianças gritava que preferiam morrer lá fora a se entregarem ali dentro.


	2. Three Choices

_**Three choices**_

Rick encarou as duas figuras a sua frente com as armas apontadas em sua direção, no rosto de cada uma delas uma inabalável convicção, nenhum tremor nas mãos, mesmo que fossem jovens demais para terem aquela frieza diante de qualquer tipo de perigo.

Depois olhou para além deles, para as cercas onde os errantes começavam a se aglomerar novamente e pensou no modo como os dois jovens lutaram lá fora, tão organizados e sincronizados como os melhores de seu grupo, dando conta sem histeria de um inimigo que ainda fazia à maioria das pessoas que foram agregadas a prisão tremer e correr.

O garoto deveria ter a idade de seu filho, apesar de um pouco menor, os cabelos loiros sujos e colados a cabeça, a roupa um pouco rota, a face encovada e um pouco triste.

Já a garota parecia ser mais velha que a idade que lhe dera inicialmente, mas ainda era muito jovem, mas nova que Maggie, porém tão dura quanto Michone. E havia algo mais em sua figura bonita, por trás de toda a poeira, que fizera com que desejasse que ela ficasse ali. Algo que talvez nunca chegasse a admitir para si mesmo, agora ou no futuro.

Talvez o antigo Rick os aceitasse sem reservas e o Rick autocrata os mandasse embora sem receios ou remorsos, mas o homem que buscava o meio termo, que queria ser um exemplo para seu filho, não de ódios, tão pouco de medos, queria dar uma chance aquelas duas jovens criaturas.

Chegando a um acordo consigo mesmo, baixou a arma e fez sinal para que Maggie fizesse o mesmo.

"Não somos um grupo dos que vocês chamam de selvagens, mas já passamos por situações que nos fizeram desconfiar antes de aceitar." Ele falou encarando a garota, Sam, e notando o quanto seus olhos estavam escuros e o encaravam de uma forma que parecia querer ler sua alma.

"Nós também." Sam respondeu com a arma ainda apontada em sua direção.

Rick suspirou colocando as mãos na cintura, baixando a cabeça, para depois encarar a jovem novamente.

"Não gostaria de atirá-los lá fora. Podemos lhes dar abrigo aqui e mantê-los a salvo, até que consigam seu espaço." Rick deu um passo em direção a garota, mas ela não recuou. "Vocês poderiam nos dar as armas, ou não, e tentar a sorte lá fora. Mas confiança é uma troca e é algo a ser conquistado. Sendo assim, posso fazer uma concessão e isto seria um meio termo... Vocês podem ficar com suas facas, mas as armas não... A escolha é sua."

Sam o encarou por um longo momento, os olhos escuros analisando primeiro ele mesmo, vagando pelo seu rosto, depois pelo seu corpo, e isso o fez se arrepiar de uma maneira estranha e não totalmente consciente, depois ela os desviou para Maggie e Carl e analisou a vastidão da área da prisão, suas paredes sólidas, se dando conta talvez da sensação de segurança que o local parecia emanar em comparação com o mundo fora daqueles muros.

"Sam?" O menino perguntou colocando a mão em seu braço e Rick viu que no garoto residia seu ponto fraco. E alguém que pudesse zelar de alguma maneira por uma criança que não era nada sua, merecia um primeiro voto de fé.

Abanando a cabeça ela tirou a arma do coldre, no que foi imitada pelo menino e as depositou no chão a sua frente.

"Todas as armas." Rick falou observando que o garoto olhara um minuto para Sam antes de tirar a arma escondida sob a jaqueta as suas costas. "A sua também." Pediu mais do que ordenou a garota.

"Não temos outras armas." Ela declarou o desafiando a contradizê-la.

Enquanto Maggie se adiantava para recolher as armas no chão, Rick deu dois passos em direção ao menino e o apalpou como um policial faria a um suspeito. Depois se aproximou de Sam.

Por um momento, olhando um pouco para baixo, achou interessante que ela fosse mais alta do que imaginara, já que estavam afastados em um declive e ele a observara todo o tempo de um ponto mais acima. Depois foi atraído pelos olhos que o observavam claramente sem medos, mas cheios de desconfianças, e se deu conta de um tom castanho nada escuro, mas sim claro como cedro novo e polido.

Se sentindo desconfortável, e esperando que nenhum dos outros presentes tivesse percebido isso, começou a revistar o corpo feminino menor que o seu, começando pelos ombros, descendo pelas laterais do busto, apalpando as costas e a barriga, até que se abaixou em frente à garota e revistou suas pernas, voltando pelo mesmo caminho percorrido, para uma segunda verificação. Fizera aquilo em inúmeros suspeitos antes e nunca ficara tão constrangido ao tocar alguém, sentindo com muita clareza a carne por baixo das roupas, as curvas, as reentrâncias do corpo sob as palmas, o cheiro de terra mesclado com suor que não se parecia em nada com sujeira e o fazia apenas pensar que, pelo que vira, tocara e sentira, aquela era uma mulher. Jovem, mas ainda assim uma mulher.

"Satisfeito?" Ela perguntou quando se ergueu e seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

_Não -_Rick pensou.

E foi esse pensamento, duramente não verbalizado, que o fez recuar e se afastar, como se seu corpo formigasse e a aliança em seu dedo estivesse apertando sua carne e queimando sua pele.

"Carl." Chamou. "Assuma o lugar de Maggie na torre." Ele falou e deu as costas para os recém chegados. "Maggie, leve os dois para que tomem um banho, comam e descansem. E peça que Tyrese e Sasha comecem o turno na cerca."

Dando as costas a todos Rick se afastou em direção ao cercado, caminhando um pouco sem rumo em direção ao estacionamento.

"Se eles não tivessem baixado as armas, eu os teria abatido antes que atirassem." Daryl falou saindo detrás de algumas caixas, nas mãos um rifle automático com mira de longo alcance.

"Imaginei mesmo que você estivesse me dando cobertura." Rick disse olhando em direção a Maggie e os novos convidados.

"Viu a forma como abateram os errantes? Wow! Nenhum dos novos no grupo conseguem fazer aquilo." Daryl comentou coçando o queixo.

"Por isso mesmo precisamos ficar de olho neles." Rick contrapôs passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Jovens e preparados demais."

"O garoto deve ter a idade de Carl." Daryl mencionou. "E luta tão bem quanto seu filho."

"Mas é a mulher que me preocupa." Confidenciou ao amigo. "Há algo nela... Não sei... Uma frieza tão pouco normal em uma moça tão jovem."

"Vou pedir que Hershell e Carol conversem com os dois para descobrir mais a respeito deles." Daryl declarou avançando na mesma direção tomada por Maggie.

Rick apenas se deixou ficar ali, pensando naqueles olhos castanhos o encarando e analisando sem pudores, sem disfarçar um interesse que só poderia ser fruto de sua imaginação. Enquanto no interior da prisão Maggie levava Sam e Scott até a Ala D e lhes oferecia uma das celas mais afastadas do portão de acesso.

"Vocês podem dividir essa cela por enquanto." Falou enquanto os garotos entravam. "Vou pedir que alguém lhes traga roupas de cama e algumas toalhas."

"Obrigada." Scott falou colocando a mochila na cama de cima do beliche.

Sam apenas olhou ao redor, até se postar no meio da cela e encarar a mulher mais velha.

"Daqui a meia hora o primeiro grupo irá jantar, o que lhes dá tempo de tomar um banho e se acomodarem." Maggie insistiu encarando Sam. "A propósito, meu nome é Maggie."

"O meu é Scott." O garoto se adiantou. "E esta é Sam."

"Diminutivo de Samanta?" Maggie perguntou.

"Não." Sam respondeu, e aquilo pareceu encerrar a questão.

"Ok." Maggie suspirou. "Volto daqui a pouco para mostrar os banheiros."

Quando a ruiva saiu, Sam suspirou e encarou Scott. O menino estava colocando a mochila, sem tirar nada dela, no canto da cama, em uma posição que estaria sempre a mão caso necessitassem fugir às pressas.

"Acho que podemos confiar um pouco neles, Sam." Scott sussurrou após chegar a porta olhar em volta e retornar.

"Primeira regra quanto aos humanos, Scott?"

"Sempre desconfie." Scott respondeu se sentando na cama debaixo e erguendo os olhos para a sua amiga, a voz traindo o seu cansaço.

Sam se agachou em frente ao menino e tomou suas mãos.

"Manter o foco e não confiar é uma coisa que precisamos manter por enquanto. Não quer dizer que nós não poderemos dar uma chance para eles, ou ele darem uma chance para nós." Sam sussurrou tentando acalmar o garoto e lhe dar um pouco de ânimo. "Acho que o tal de Rick era policial." Mencionou.

"Como seu pai?"

"Acho que sim. A forma como ele nos revistou, foi muito profissional."

Sam pensou nas mãos grandes e calejadas apalpando sua carne, tocando sua pele onde a roupa a deixava exposta, nos dedos avançando e se afastando quando atingira a curva de seus seios, sentindo que seu rosto ficava quente e vermelho e agradecendo a penumbra da cela por não permitir que Scott percebesse seu embaraço e a questionasse.

"Isso é bom, Sam. Se ele foi um policial como seu pai, mostra que ele pode ser uma pessoa boa." Scott abriu um sorriso e Sam não quis decepcioná-lo.

"Acho que sim." Concordou.

Scott bocejou e se deitou, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

Sam se deixou ficar ali, sentada no chão, as costas contra a estrutura tubular fria e incômoda, segurando a mão menor com a sua, zelando pelo sono do menino, assim como ele zelava pelo seu quando se revezavam para dormir ao longo daquele ano terrível.

Como sempre acontecia quando o silêncio se tornava profundo, se lembrava da família e dos amigos que perdera na estrada após a epidemia. Primeiro seu pai e irmão, depois Marcos e John. E a certeza de que a culpa fora sua no caso dos dois últimos, fazia seu coração se apertar no peito e seus olhos arderem pela falta de lágrimas a derramar.

Fugindo do passado sacudiu a cabeça e a imagem do homem mais velho avançou e varou seus pensamentos como uma seta. O cabelo longo, a barba um pouco desgrenhada, os olhos mais azuis que já encontrara na vida e aquele inegável ar de autoridade somado a uma tristeza tão grande que pudera sentir e entender em apenas poucos minutos.

Quando ele estivera tão próximo, pudera sentir seu cheiro, e a fragrância de mato, terra e pólvora invadiu suas narinas recordando algo que ainda não conhecia e temia chegar a admitir ou apreciar.

Sem perceber como, adormeceu ali mesmo, sentada no chão frio, uma mão sobre a faca na bainha presa a calça, a outra segurando firme a do menino que era todo o seu mundo, se entregando ao cansaço, algo que não fazia, sem medo, há muito tempo.


	3. Three Moments

_**Three moments**_

Apesar de estar no limiar entre o sono e o despertar, sentiu a sombra se projetar a sua frente, como algo agourento e percebeu que alguém lhe tocava, uma mão firme e forte, Sam soube que não era nenhum desmorto, nenhum errante, mesmo assim fechou à mão sobre a faca atada a bainha na coxa e a sacou com a experiência de longas noites insones.

Foi muito rápido. De repente a sua mão já voava com a faca em direção ao suposto agressor e este a detinha com uma mão em seu braço e outra em seu pescoço.

"Acorde." Ele disse com aquele sotaque arrastado que lhe lembrava uma época distante em que passara férias em uma fazenda no Texas.

Em um primeiro reflexo, ao sentir-se imobilizada, e ainda não totalmente desperta, largou a mão da de Scott, avançando com esta no pescoço do homem e o arranhando ali, com força e desespero, sentindo que o feria e sangrava como um prêmio tardio.

Ofegando, abriu os olhos quando seu corpo foi sacudido bruscamente, sendo afastado sem qualquer tipo de gentileza, e a imagem de Rick preencheu todo o seu campo de visão. Na parca iluminação de uma lanterna colocada sobre uma mesa ao canto pode vê-lo claramente sentado muito perto, e ainda assim tão distante. Uma das mãos no pescoço onde o machucara, sangue escorrendo em um filete em direção aos dois botões abertos da camisa.

"Pareceu que estava tendo um pesadelo." Ele disse simplesmente.

"O que faz aqui?" Ela perguntou ignorando o que ele dissera. "Você me tocou enquanto eu dormia?" Questionou recordando de uma mão sobre sua perna.

Com destreza ergueu-se do chão, sentindo por um momento uma satisfação incomum ao encará-lo de uma posição superior. E, de alguma forma, ele pareceu compreender aquele sentimento, pois seu maxilar demonstrava a tensão e uma raiva contida, nos poucos segundos em que ele a encarou, até se erguer em um movimento lento e firme.

"Vocês estavam dormindo quando Maggie retornou, isso há algumas horas. Vim apenas verificar como estavam e achei que você estava desconfortável aí no chão, então pensei em colocá-la na cama." Rick falou se afastando da garota e observando o menino que ainda seguia adormecido, apesar de todo o barulho que haviam feito.

Sam se sentiu uma tola por ter baixado a guarda daquela maneira, ficando exposta e ao Scott também.

"Não dormimos realmente há muito tempo." Ela falou após seguir seu olhar em direção ao menino, querendo explicar, querendo que ele compreendesse que não eram presas fáceis. "Se estivéssemos lá fora, estaríamos mais alertas e você nunca teria nos pego de surpresa." Completou um pouco aflita e tentando esconder esse sentimento.

"Acredito em você." Ele disse simplesmente olhando-a com um misto de respeito e piedade.

Durante alguns breves segundos se encararam, se avaliaram, se esqueceram de onde estavam e quem eram.

Rick observou a face um pouco mais relaxada da garota, após algumas horas de sono, o modo como seu corpo estava tenso e fazia o possível para se afastar dele na pequena cela, na forma como sua mão buscava o cabo da faca na perna, como se temesse sua presença mais do que a sua frieza deixava perceber.

Sam, do outro lado, apenas pensava que a presença dele era tão marcante e massiva que tornava o cômodo ainda menor do que já era; que perto dele sentia precisar se precaver, mesmo que não soubesse de que forma, nem por que, visto que uma segurança física e palpável parecia rodeá-lo.

"Desculpe pelo machucado." Ela falou por fim ao sentir que o silêncio se tornava incômodo.

Rick afastou a mão do machucado, olhou para a palma manchada de sangue e deu um esgar, que deveria ser um sorriso, mas não chegava nem perto de um, para depois balançar a cabeça, como se lembrasse algo.

"Não importa." Respondeu caminhando em direção a porta. Virando-se quando já estava no corredor apontou para a cama de cima do beliche. "Trouxe algo para vocês. Podem comer mais tarde... Seguindo por esse corredor à esquerda, você vai encontrar os banheiros femininos. Boa noite."

E, sem esperar uma resposta, uma agradecimento, partiu.

Com sua saída o quarto pareceu infinitamente maior, vazio e frio.

Deu-se conta de dois pratos cobertos sobre a cama e sentiu o estômago resmungar. Espiou o que lhes fora servido e o cheiro de comida quente e caseira saturou o ar ao seu redor. Sentindo-se suada e suja pensou em procurar o banheiro, mas receou deixar Scott sozinho naquele território ainda não explorado. Sendo assim, pegou um dos pratos, voltou a sentar no chão e comeu, como não o fazia há muito tempo, saboreando cada garfada, faminta.

Duas horas depois Scott acordou e se alimentou, tomando o seu turno de quatro horas enquanto ela dormia.

Na manhã seguinte buscaram os banheiros e tomaram um banho demorado, trocando as roupas que já estavam assentadas em seus corpos há quase uma semana pelas oferecidas por Maggie.

Chegaram sem dificuldades à área da cozinha onde um grande grupo tomava o desjejum e o barulho das pessoas, das conversas paralelas, dos risos e da camaradagem foram excessivos e inesperados, quando uma das coisas que os mantivera vivos durante todo aquele tempo fora a capacidade de serem silenciosos.

Quando pegaram seus pratos, um senhor com cara de Papai Noel, acenou para que se juntassem a ele em uma mesa afastada.

"Olá, minhas crianças. Sam. Scott." Ele disse os saudando e lhes apertando a mão. "Meu nome é Hershel e esta é Carol."

Ao lado dele uma mulher, talvez da idade de Rick, ou mais velha, sorriu sem que a alegria lhe chegasse aos olhos.

"Maggie, que vocês conheceram ontem, é uma das minhas filhas." Ele continuou. Os olhos cravados em Sam. "Ela me contou a entrada dramática que vocês fizeram ontem e o modo como enfrentaram os errantes as nossas portas."

"A maioria deles é muito lerda, senhor. É até muito fácil matá-los quando não estão em grupo." Scott comentou se deixando contagiar pela voz calma e paternal do velho senhor.

"Maggie também me disse que vocês estavam sozinhos lá fora, durante muito tempo." Hershel meio que perguntou tomando um gole do café preto em sua xícara.

"Mais de um ano." Scott continuou. "Só eu e Sam."

"E seus pais? Parentes?" Carol questionou e Sam percebeu que aquela mulher nem chegara a tocar no que estava no prato ou no copo desde que se sentaram ali.

"Não tenho pais. Nunca os conheci. Estava preso em um orfanato com outras crianças, até que o pai de Sam nos salvou."

Scott olhou de esguelha para Sam que ainda se mantinha calada, procurando algum sinal de reprovação por estar respondendo as perguntas daqueles dois, mas ela apenas bebericou o café e Scott entendeu que poderia continuar.

"Ele morreu, o pai da Sam, quando fugíamos de Tupello." Scott terminou, baixando a cabeça e mordendo um biscoito.

Hershel desviou sua atenção para a bonita jovem que se mantivera calada até aquele momento. Sam apenas o encarou de volta, após olhar as pessoas ao redor, a calma e a camaradagem tranqüila e sadia entre aquelas pessoas.

"Pode me perguntar o que quiser, senhor. Responderei o máximo que puder. Meu pai também fazia perguntas aos novos membros do nosso grupo, apesar de que, naquela época, tudo era ainda muito recente e estávamos mais disposto a aceitar e ser aceitos sem muitas desconfianças."

Hershel ergueu uma sobrancelha discretamente e pigarreou um pouco embaraçado. Também houvera uma época em que ele aceitara sem questionamentos e abrira as portas de seu lar sem receios para aqueles que dele necessitassem.

"Todos me chamam de Sam." Ela continuou diante do silêncio do velho. "Meu pai era xerife em Millersburg, meu irmão era um dos seus assistentes e eu estava passando as férias da universidade com eles quando tudo aconteceu."

Por um momento Sam sentiu que a voz lhe faltava, enquanto recordava com clareza daquela manhã em que fora acordada às pressas pelo pai e pelo irmão. Eles estiveram de plantão e presenciaram em primeira mão a loucura da primeira noite em que as pessoas vítimas daquela epidemia absurda simplesmente voltaram à vida e o caos se instaurou.

Lembrava-se de invadir a casa de Marcos e abater aquela coisa que um dia fora o pai de seu melhor amigo e, juntos, partirem em direção da cabana de caça do pai, e lá ficarem por um bom tempo até que a necessidade de ajudar outros os fez seguir para um destino em que só ela e Scott restaram de um grupo de mais de quarenta almas.

"Resgatamos Scott e outros de um orfanato em Carlisle." Sam continuou. "Perdi meu pai e irmão, além de outros, até que algo extraordinário aconteceu." Sam olhou fundo para Hershel. "Uma das crianças do nosso grupo foi mordida. Na época já sabíamos que ela morreria, seria apenas uma questão de horas ou dias, mas cuidamos dela mesmo assim e, no segundo dia, ela melhorou e ficou boa."

Sam sorriu da expressão de incredulidade e da nesga de esperança no rosto dos dois mais velhos e experimentou, como sempre, o aperto no peito ao compreender o que eles sentiam.

"Ela era imune." Sam sorriu. "Éramos um pequeno grupo, em sua maioria crianças, e tínhamos entre nós, algo que poderia ser o caminho para uma cura de tudo isso." Sam parou, temendo que suas palavras saíssem entrecortadas.

"Sam levou Lisa para Atlanta, mas quando conseguiram chegar lá o CDC simplesmente explodiu." Scott concluiu.

A imagem de cada uma das perdas sofridas naquela vã missão explodiu em cores na mente de Sam, fazendo com que seu coração se apertasse e perdesse o apetite.

"Depois de tudo, restaram apenas eu e Scott. Temos perambulado durante esse último ano tentando sobreviver, fugindo dos desmortos e dos selvagens." Sam terminou virando o rosto para a cerca e observando as pessoas que chegavam por último em busca de alimento.

"A menina também morreu. Lisa." Ela declarou voltando a olhar para Hershell. "Acho que esse mundo não merecia uma cura." Sam falou observando a figura compreensiva do senhor, sentado a sua frente.

"Uma pena." Hershel declarou. "Sinto muito pela sua perda. Também perdi pessoas queridas para essa praga, como todos aqui, mas estamos tentando fazer o possível para manter a fé e a nossa humanidade." Hershel afastou o prato e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, aproximando o rosto deles. "Saibam que a despeito de nossas precauções, vocês são bem vindos ao nosso grupo e serão bem tratados sempre. Claro que terão que ajudar e terão responsabilidades."

"Não temos medo de trabalhar, somos espertos e lutamos muito bem." Scott se adiantou ao perceber a figura soturna de Sam.

"Claro que são." Carol disse e deu uma palmadinha na mão do menino.

"Não seja condescendente com ele." Sam meio que explodiu encarando a mulher. "Ele já passou por mais coisas que a maioria das pessoas sentadas aqui. Já me salvou mais vezes do que pode imaginar."

"Eu não estava..." Carol tentou explicar, mas Hershel a silenciou com um olhar.

Sam sabia que tinha se excedido sem razão, mas contar sobre o pai, Lisa e a perda de seu grupo fora mais doloroso do que apenas relembrar do fato durante as suas noites de vigília.

"Desculpe-me." Ela pediu a Carol enquanto se erguia, notando pela primeira vez o quanto a mulher lhe parecia familiar de alguma maneira.

"Tudo bem, querida. Sei que não é fácil falar sobre nossas perdas."

Sam apenas pensava que realmente não era e nunca seria.

Se afastando do grupo e deixando Scott se enturmar com outras crianças que brincavam por ali, caminhou em direção a entrada da prisão, buscando inconscientemente pela figura dele em cada uma das pessoas que avistava.

Até que o viu.

Ele estava junto a mais três pessoas. Um rapaz jovem e asiático, um homem negro que parecia uma montanha e um homem carregando uma balestra. E aquele último também lhe parecera familiar, como se tivessem se esbarrado em algum lugar, mas não tivessem chegado a realmente se conhecer cara a cara.

O grupo entrou em um carro e saiu, talvez em busca de suprimentos e Sam pensou que aquela era uma tarefa que ela poderia executar.

Rick, entretanto, caminhou em direção a jovem horta, no amplo campo direito , sem perceber que ela estava ali no alto e o observava.

Sam pensou que deveria se aproximar sem mais demora ou partir de vez, mas se sentiu enraizar onde estava quando o viu tirar a camisa de flanela, depois a camiseta branca e o relógio, arrumá-los sobre uma das estruturas, pegar uma ferramenta e começar a trabalhar no solo, como se fosse um simples fazendeiro e não um homem sozinho e desarmado, protegido do ataque de mais de cinqüenta zumbis, apenas por duas fileiras de frágeis cercas.

Não era a primeira vez que via um homem sem camisa, óbvio. Nem era a primeira vez que sentia seu corpo responder a nudez parcial de um corpo masculino; mas, com certeza, era a primeira vez que reagia de forma tão intensa ao ponto de ter que agarrar a cerca próxima com as duas mãos para se manter em pé.

O modo como os músculos se flexionavam a cada movimento, a pele mais clara no torso em contraste com os braços, o suor que começou a brotar fazendo o corpo exposto brilhar a luz frágil da manhã, faziam com que sua atenção se fixasse no homem de uma maneira quase obscena se pensasse no quanto era jovem e ele mais velho e, com certeza, mais experiente.

De repente lembrou-se da aliança que ele levava, e a idéia de que fosse casado foi como um banho de água fria. Afastou-se da cerca, mas não a tempo de não lhe chamar atenção.

Virando na direção em que ela estava, Rick a viu. A distância impedia que pudesse decifrar sua expressão, mas um arrepio desceu por sua espinha e uma sensação desconfortável se instalou em seu baixo ventre, em direção ao tecido áspero da calça jeans ao imaginá-la o observando ali, seminu. E isso nunca lhe acontecera, nem o desconcertara, quando se via daquela mesma forma próximo as outras mulheres do grupo.

Pensou em chamá-la para poder apreciar sua figura de perto, para poder ler em seu rosto que emoções ou pensamentos ela pudesse ter tido ou estar tendo naquele momento, mas ela se virou e se foi, com uma pressa exagerada, que o fez sorrir sem que percebesse.

Voltando ao trabalho começou a assobiar uma velha canção country, se sentindo estranhamente leve e, mesmo que não se apercebesse, um pouco mais feliz.


	4. Three Stars

_**Three stars**_

Os três primeiros dias passados com grupo de Rick foram uma revelação para Sam e Scott. Aquelas pessoas, o modo como se ajudam e cuidavam dos mais necessitados: idosos, doentes, órfãos, se assemelhava demais ao grupo que seu pai havia iniciado, apesar de possuirem pessoas mais capacitadas, acostumadas e preparadas para lutar pela sobrevivência e uma malícia, ainda que recheada de bondade, para lidar com os novos agregados.

Sam mal viu Rick durante aquele tempo. Em verdade, como uma boa observadora, já havia percebido que, apesar de ser o chefe da comunidade, ele agia como se não o fosse, delegando o cargo a uma pequena comissão, composta pelas pessoas mais antigas no grupo e duas representantes de uma comunidade rival que havia sido assimilada recentemente.

Rick se afastava das pessoas, física e emocionalmente, e nem mesmo na interação com seu filho ele perdia aquele ar ausente de tristeza que notara a primeira vez que o vira.

Balançando a cabeça Sam retornou para o serviço na cerca sul. O grupo de errantes se avolumara ali e ela havia se voluntariado para o ingrato trabalho de eliminá-los.

O sol as suas costas queimava sua pele por cima da camisa de flanela, as luvas novas machucavam seus dedos diante do movimento repetitivo com sua faca de caça, os corpos dos errantes, ali tão próximos, fediam a sangue e putrefação, de uma maneira que o pano atado ao rosto, cobrindo sua boca e nariz, não conseguia afastar.

Durante todo o tempo evitou olhar para eles realmente. Não querendo pensar que as figuras sombrias e terríveis já haviam sido seres humanos com uma vida, família e sonhos. Quando estava lá fora lutando, sem tempo para questionamentos, não se dava conta deste fato, queria apenas sobreviver. Mas aquilo agora era diferente, fazendo com que a insanidade do mundo se tornasse ainda mais palpável.

Então, ligou o piloto automático, continuou acertando cada um deles, até que não havia nenhum de pé, e um amontoado de corpos junto à cerca mostrava que ela fizera um bom trabalho.

Olhando em volta, avistou Scott conversando com três garotas e Carl, o bastão de lacrosse atado as suas costas como se ele carregasse uma espada, influência de Michonne, e sentiu um pouco de ciúme por vê-lo se encaixando prontamente naquele novo ambiente como ela mesma não conseguia fazer, apesar dos esforços de Herschel e Maggie.

Talvez fosse desconfiada em excesso, ou estivesse calejada demais para se deixar agradar pelas aparências novamente. O certo é que estava dando um voto de confiança, mas mantinha um pé atrás diante daquele mar de bondade.

Olhando os corpos amontoados pensou se não deveria se esgueirar pela saída improvisada na cerca e afastá-los para longe da mesma. Como estava, pareciam ainda, uma ameaça. Sabia, entretanto, que não deveria sair sozinha. Voltando em direção a entrada, resolveu buscar ajuda para cumprir a tarefa.

Estava próxima o bastante quando viu um homem se aproximar dos portões e estes se abrirem para lhe dar passagem. Rick, como em um passe de mágica, surgiu do nada e caminhou na direção do desconhecido, da mesma maneira que fizera quando ela e Scott haviam chegado.

Como se ele fosse um imã caminhou naquela direção a tempo de perceber que a figura suja e barbuda do recém chegado não lhe inspirara confiança. Havia algo nele, Sam não poderia explicar, era algo conhecido que não lhe trazia boas recordações.

Scott também havia sido atraído ao local, junto com Carl e uma das garotas, talvez levado pela mesma sensação da amiga e companheira.

Saindo pela lateral do caminho entre as cercas, Sam ficou em uma posição à esquerda do homem e às suas costas. Scott estava ao lado de Rick e Carl, um passo apenas. E, pelo semblante deste, ele não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito pela aproximação das crianças em vista do desconhecido.

"... Me chamo Gus e pensei que nunca encontraria ninguém. Venho caminhando sem rumo desde Oak Lake..." Sam chegou a ouvir quando se aproximou o bastante.

O recém chegado era um homem maduro, levava as costas uma mochila velha e rota, assim como a camisa e calças, mas a bota era muito nova, quase sem poeira e polida demais para pertencer a um andarilho, como ele se apresentava. E, apesar das roupas rasgadas, da poeira nas mãos e cabelo, o cara cheirava a sabonete e limpeza.

Talvez estivesse errada e fosse apenas um instinto exagerado de auto preservação que a fazia encarar a todos como uma possível ameaça, mas o homem cheirava bem demais, para que não pensasse o pior daquela situação.

Com um movimento de cabeça instigou Scott a se aproximar um pouco mais do novo cara.

Rick viu a troca de olhares e ergueu a sobrancelha questionando mudamente aquela movimentação dos dois jovens, enquanto o homem em pé, a pouco mais de quatro metros à sua frente, continuava a contar as suas desventuras.

"Vocês se afastem." Rick ordenou para Sam e Scott ao perceber novamente a troca de olhares e sinais, chamando a atenção do homem e fazendo com que ele se calasse e olhasse em volta e para trás.

A garota fitou as duas figuras por um momento, demorando alguns segundos em Rick e depois colocando toda a sua atenção no auto intitulado "Gus".

E, ao encarar o estranho realmente, deu-se conta de que já o tinha encontrado brevemente em algum lugar, em um dos momentos mais sombrios que ela e Scott haviam vivido na estrada, após a perda dos amigos. E, graças a Deus, existia uma forma de confirmar aquela impressão de maneira que não deixasse dúvidas sobre qual seria a sua próxima ação, mesmo que pusesse tudo a perder junto a Rick e seu grupo.

"Peça para que ele mostre o pulso esquerdo." Sam pediu a Rick sem deixar de fitar o estranho.

O olhar de surpresa do homem foi totalmente diferente do de Rick diante de seu pedido. Gus _sabia_ do que ela estava falando e seu rosto revelou isso de uma forma muito clara.

"Scott!" Sam comandou avançando em direção ao homem ao notar o primeiro movimento que ele fez em direção a arma escondida às suas costas. Mas Gus estava por demais atento a Rick, talvez pensando que Sam tivesse chamado por este, e a ela mesma, para perceber o garoto loiro e menor sacar seu bastão e atingir, primeiro seu joelho por trás, depois seu peito, o derrubando com uma força que ninguém ali achava que seria possível.

Rick sacou a arma no momento em que Sam agarrava o homem, o fazia erguer o rosto puxando-lhe os cabelos e encostava a faca em seu pescoço.

"Sam." Rick gritou em um alerta para que ela parasse.

Aquela era primeira vez que ele dizia seu nome. Talvez por isso, mas do que a autoridade contida na ordem velada, ela tenha parado a ação, mesmo que não tivesse largado o imprestável que, meio ajoelhado no chão, evitava se mexer com medo de que ela fosse em frente e o degolasse.

"Agora... Gus." Sam cuspiu em direção ao abjeto ser aos seus pés. "Lentamente, mostre seu pulso esquerdo."

O homem ainda tentou resmungar algo, mas Sam encostou ainda mais a faca no seu pescoço.

Em um misto de ódio e medo, ele afastou a manga comprida da camisa, revelando uma pequena tatuagem onde três estrelas vazadas podiam ser vistas claramente na pele clara.

Sam, parada ali, pareceu ver um fantasma. A pele do rosto bronzeado ficou tão pálida que Rick imaginou que ela pudesse desmaiar.

"Quem mandou você aqui?" Ela perguntou a Gus. "Quantos estão com você?"

"O que está havendo? Sam?" Rick questionou dando um passo à frente. "Largue-o e se afaste. Se o conhece nos conte e nós resolveremos isto."

"Você não entende." Sam respondeu. O rosto mostrando toda a sua raiva. "Não sabe o que ele é."

"Baixe a faca e se afaste." Rick ordenou. Os olhos azuis saltando faíscas de raiva incontida, mesmo que a voz soasse baixa e mais calma e arrastada que o normal.

"Não posso." Ela respondeu.

Seu rosto traia todo o dilema que vivia ali, mesmo que Rick não soubesse do que se tratava. Tomada de uma grande determinação, ela simplesmente deslizou a faca no pescoço de Gus. Ainda não havia terminado o movimento, quando sentiu que fora atingida no ombro por um tiro que a jogou para trás como se fosse uma boneca de pano, o impacto inesperado a fazendo tombar e rolar para longe do homem que se engasgava no próprio sangue.

"Nããããoooo." Rick e Scott gritaram avançando em direção a garota.

Sam sentiu que seu ombro queimava, como se milhões de abelhas tivessem ferroado um mesmo local em sua carne. Enquanto rolava o cascalho feria seu rosto e mãos, até que, cravando os dedos no chão, conseguiu frear sua queda. Depois tentou se erguer, mas foi agarrada por dois braços fortes que a ergueram com pressa, e a levou em direção a prisão quase correndo.

"Quando a vi cortando o pescoço do cara, tive que atirar..." Sam ouviu a voz de Zach meio se desculpando, meio se explicando, para alguém não determinado.

Virando a cabeça, Sam olhou para trás ao tempo de ver Maggie e Daryl avaliando o homem que acabara de matar e sorriu satisfeita.

"Herschell" Rick gritou depositando seu corpo sobre uma das mesas no pátio.

Sam apenas tentou pensar nas poucas aulas que tivera na faculdade de medicina, no conhecimento que Doug, seu namorado paramédico lhe ensinara, mas nada a preparara para aquele momento de dor física excruciante. Nunca levara um tiro antes e a sensação era totalmente diferente de qualquer ferimento ou machucado que sofrera na estrada.

Rick sobre seu corpo avaliou o ferimento, notando que a bala acertara seu braço a altura do ombro, atravessando a carne e, que apesar da abundância de sangue, o ferimento não era tão grave quanto pensara a princípio.

"O que deu em você garota?" Ele perguntou entre dentes, apertando o local com a camisa para estancar o sangramento. "Você não está sozinha agora. Aqui nós fazemos as regras. Não matamos pessoas a menos que elas nos ataquem primeiro e não haja outra escolha."

Sam encarou a face bonita e enraivecida sentindo-se aflita. Rick e seu grupo podiam ter passado por provações, lutado com pessoas inescrupulosas, liquidado errantes, mas não conheciam a irmandade, não sabiam quem eles eram e do que aquele grupo de abutres era capaz. Queria poder dizer tudo a ele, ali e agora, para que não pensasse que o que ela fizera fora gratuito ou fruto da loucura, mas estava fraca demais, a cabeça lhe doía e a voz lhe faltava.

Sentindo que avançava para um estado de inconsciência, agarrou a mão dele sobre seu ombro, até que apagou, pensando que queria lhe avisar que Gus era apenas um batedor, outros viriam e talvez Rick e seu bando não sobrevivessem a essa nova tormenta.

"Se os conhecesse como nós..." Scott falou ao lado de Rick, a face jovem tomada de seriedade e madureza, ao notar que a amiga desmaiara. "Você estaria agradecendo agora, pelo que ela fez."


	5. Three letters

**_Three letters_**

Três estrelas em um pulso, mãos grandes atando as suas, chão de terra molhada, dois pares de botas, isso era tudo o que podia ver enquanto sentia o homem às suas costas, afastando suas roupas, tocando sua pele...

"Nããooo!" Gritou empurrando as mãos sobre o seu corpo e abrindo os olhos disposta a lutar, ou mesmo morrer.

Herschell apenas se afastou da jovem, esperando que ela se situasse e acalmasse para que pudesse continuar fechando o ferimento.

"Scott?!" Sam perguntou olhando em volta, notando, primeiro que ele não estava ali e, segundo, que a cela não era a que utilizavam.

"Com Carol." Herschel respondeu se inclinando sobre ela.

Sam apenas se afastou e tentou se sentar.

"Não faça isso." O velho tentou detê-la inutilmente.

Colocando as pernas para fora da cama, Sam teve que se segurar com as duas mãos na borda do colchão, diante da tontura e náusea que a atingiu. Quando sentiu que o mundo a sua volta parara de girar, encarou Herschel e percebeu Rick atrás deste, recostado a parede junto a entrada, braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhos terrivelmente zangados fixos nela.

Herschel ergueu novamente as mãos e Sam deixou que ele terminasse o serviço em seu ombro, enquanto virara o rosto para a parede nua, procurando padrões na tinta descascada só para ter o que pensar e afastar a lembrança daquela miserável tatuagem, ou talvez muito mais para não encarar aquele olhar de condenação no rosto dos dois homens ao seu lado.

"Aquele homem não poderia avançar nem mais um passo além dos portões e, mesmo assim, no minuto em que entrou, sendo ele o que era, não poderia permitir que, de alguma forma, conseguisse partir." Ela sussurrou a guisa de explicação, a voz firme e um pouco contrita, ainda evitando virar o rosto para olhá-los de frente.

"A decisão não era sua." Herschel falou terminando de fazer o curativo e se erguendo para partir, a voz dura, tão diferente do tom paternal que sempre usava com ela e Scott desde que se conheceram.

"Às vezes Herschel, temos que tomar decisões que não são nossas, mesmo que elas nos causem enorme prejuízo e dor." Sam falou antes que ele saísse; os olhos castanhos um pouco marejados.

Mancando ele se foi, deixando-a a mercê daquela raiva fria e contida de Rick. Encararam-se por um longo tempo, ambos furiosos de maneiras distintas. Sam, pela incapacidade de tentar se explicar sem revelar mais do que poderia ou estava disposta a deixá-lo saber, mesmo que soubesse que isso não seria fácil se pretendia continuar ali. Rick, pela consciência de que, com aquela atitude, mantê-la no grupo seria quase impossível.

"Comece." Ele disse apenas.

E Sam pensou: _como?_

Abanando a cabeça ela se ergueu, firmando o corpo que oscilou por um momento. Com ele, ali em pé, sentia-se em desvantagem. Rick, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava, impaciente, implacável.

"Existem coisas lá fora mais perigosas do que errantes, Rick." Ela começou. "Acha que esta é a primeira comunidade que encontramos?" Perguntou. "Acha que não chegamos às portas de Woodbury? Sabe o quanto foi estranho e assustador para mim e Scott saber que a maior parte das pessoas aqui é oriunda daquele lugar obsceno?

Sam se sentou, não poderia manter-se de pé por muito mais tempo, mesmo que odiasse se sentir em inferioridade, fraca, machucada.

Rick não falou nada, esperando que ela continuasse.

"Existem outros grupos, talvez ainda maiores que o seu. Aquele homem faz parte de um chamado: _A Irmandade._" Ela falou por fim. "São o pior tipo de humanos... piores que selvagens. Eles possuem uma base, mas sempre mandam batedores para encontrar outros grupos, ou sobreviventes desavisados... estupram, matam, os comem..."

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a se explicar, notou que Rick se surpreendera. Seu corpo tenso se retesou crescendo um pouco mais. Se afastando da parede, deu um passo na direção dela, no rosto desconfiança e descrença.

"Deus, Rick! Você ainda não pode ser tão inocente assim. As lojas estão sendo saqueadas a mais de um ano. Nas fábricas, supermercados, casas, tudo está sendo esvaziado ou se estragando. Os animais ou são devorados pelos errantes ou ficam doentes. Os desmortos impedem que possamos cultivar o solo... Vocês têm um tesouro aqui. Foi isso que aquele homem viu: Um lugar para montar uma base, carne fresca, mulheres e crianças para estuprar. Diversão. Pessoas crédulas que abrem os portões de seu abrigo para qualquer um..."

"Sim, somos crédulos. Afinal, acolhemos vocês." Rick murmurou por fim. "E pelo modo que você matou aquele homem, estou pensando que cometemos um erro."

"Você nunca esteve diante de uma situação semelhante?" Ela questionou. A voz fria e um pouco trêmula. "Nunca ficou cara a cara com alguém que você sabia precisar matar, ou as pessoas que você se importava estariam em perigo?"

Rick desviou os olhos pela primeira vez da figura feminina. As palavras certeiras lembrando-lhe de Tomas, e a morte do prisioneiro era uma das poucas que não sentira remorso em ter cometido.

"Ah! Você sabe." Sam constatou sem sentir nenhum tipo de satisfação com a descoberta. "Sabe que há momentos... e nesse mundo em que vivemos agora eles tendem a serem muitos... em que você é o único obstáculo entre algo terrível e a vida de sua família, de seus amigos... E você faz... Você não para pensando no como irá se sentir depois, no quanto você perderá de si mesmo, ou se as pessoas que você tentou proteger vão te tratar como um monstro, se vão te olhar como um... Por que na maioria das vezes não conseguimos encarar a nós mesmos de outra forma. E dói tanto que você não consegue nem respirar direito... Mas há aqueles momentos... os poucos que não te machucam... Por que você sente que fez o certo, mesmo que não pareça o justo... E você se perdoa."

Sam falara aos arranques, as palavras entrecortadas pela angústia do passado e do presente, pela tristeza em encarar aqueles olhos azuis e encontrar desprezo e raiva, pela lembrança de uma tatuagem e dois pares de botas.

Rick, por outro lado, sentiu cada sentença como se ele mesmo pudesse ter dito cada uma delas, caso tivesse coragem de desabafar seu desespero para as pessoas que o rodeavam.

E constatou que não havia mentiras na mulher a sua frente, ou subterfúgios. Ela estava apenas dizendo que fizera o certo, mesmo que ele não compreendesse isso agora, ou talvez nunca; mesmo que tivesse parecido uma assassina fria e sem coração enquanto degolava o homem como se ele fosse nada.

"A Irmandade?" Ele disse após pigarrear e se afastar novamente. "A tatuagem no pulso..."

"A marca deles." Ela cortou e explicou. "Cada membro, mesmo que não sejam do mesmo grupo, possui as três estrelas para se identificarem e não se atacarem."

"E como você sabe disso tudo?" Rick perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Sam virou o rosto para a entrada da cela, não só para fugir da pergunta de Rick, mas também por que Scott parara no limiar, o rostinho jovem preocupado dando lugar à expressão sombria de quem sabia o quanto a resposta àquela pergunta seria dolorosa para Sam e para ele mesmo.

Devagar ele se aproximou dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, voltando os olhos verdes para Rick e depois para o chão.

"Um batedor nunca sai sozinho." Sam declarou enfrentando Rick, sem lhe dar a resposta que ele esperava. "Na floresta, não mais que cinco quilômetros de distância, você encontrará dois ou três deles, aguardando. Se eu fosse você os encontraria e mataria, antes que retornem e avisem sobre este lugar."

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Rick insistiu. Cada palavra sendo destacada pela voz grave e arrastada.

A garota olhou para Scott por um instante doloroso, depois se ergueu, caminhou em direção a Rick e afastou a faixa que sempre levava no pulso, estendendo-o em sua direção. Rick temeu ver a tatuagem das três estrelas e descobrir que ela podia ser um deles. Mas alguém marcara a carne com algum tipo de ferro em brasa, três letras, como se ela fosse propriedade de alguém, como se fosse gado.

"É assim que eles marcam seus escravos." Sam disse simplesmente. "Primeiro eles te machucam, violentam, e quando se cansam de você, eles te trocam por algo, ou te usam como alimento. Não são homens, Rick. E não vou me desculpar por matar um deles." Sam mergulhou o olhar no seu. Os lábios um pouco trêmulos, o queixo erguido em sinal de desafio. "Queria poder matar todos."

Se já era doloroso saber que alguém havia machucado a garota, conhecer que ela passara por muito mais do que escapar de errantes e da fome, Rick sentiu o coração apertar ao ver que Scott, sentando logo atrás de Sam, a cabeça baixa, também levava uma faixa igual atada ao pulso.

Nauseado, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, saiu da cela indo procurar Daryl, Tyrese e Michone. Iriam sair e bater o perímetro em busca dos membros da Irmandade.

Sam estava certa, nesse novo mundo, em alguns momentos, para proteger quem amamos, não podemos pensar se o que faremos é o justo, mas sim que é o certo.


	6. Three demons

**_Three demons_**

"O que vamos fazer?" Tyrese perguntou para Rick, como se ele ainda fosse o líder absoluto do lugar e dois membros da conselho não estivessem ao seu lado.

"Não acho que devemos alarmar os outros. Pelo menos por enquanto." Rick respondeu. "Nós quatro podemos verificar a área, procurar sinais de acampamentos no nosso perímetro."

"A garota pode estar mentindo." Daryl opinou ajeitando a besta às costas. "Mas no caso de estar dizendo a verdade, teremos um grande problema nas mãos."

"Ela não estava mentindo." Rick declarou encarando cada um deles. "Não estava. Vi nos olhos dela... Vi como foi difícil contar o que havia acontecido, como os conhecia, por que o matou." Rick olhou em direção as cercas, depois para a prisão, voltando a encarar um preocupado Daryl e os outros. "Talvez ter matado aquele homem não fosse o que teríamos decidido, não daquela maneira, mas acredito nela. E mesmo que não acreditasse ainda temos que verificar."

"Daryl falou com Zach e Carol está conversando com as crianças. Iremos manter esse assunto em segredo por enquanto." Herschel disse e Rick concordou abanando a cabeça.

"Se há um grupo de reconhecimento eles devem ter se estabelecido na região sul." Daryl explicou enquanto caminhavam em direção há um dos veículos. "Há um pequeno riacho naquela direção e a maioria dos errantes vêm do leste, das cidades, o que torna aquela área um pouco mais segura. Pelo menos é um bom lugar para se caçar e começarmos a nossa busca."

Rick concordou com um aceno. Quando se tratava de caçar e rastrear Daryl estava invariavelmente certo.

Entrou no veículo, ele a frente com Daryl e Michone atrás com Tyrese. Um grupo pequeno, fortemente armado e tentando evitar pensar na existência de um bando de humanos que agiam como os errantes, se alimentando de seus semelhantes, como se fossem animais; como seres que abandonaram qualquer tipo de moral e humanidade.

Olhando a paisagem que passava veloz pensou no quanto se sentia quebrado e cansado e, diferente do que Sam dissera, não se sentia disposto a perdoar-se pelas escolhas que fizera ao longo daquele tempo, apesar de aceitá-las.

E pensar em Sam o levou a lembrar de Lori, mesmo que não entendesse a conexão. E, em consequência, lembrar a dor das escolhas que o fez se afastar da mulher que amava, para perdê-la sem uma reconciliação, sem uma despedida, de uma forma que o desestabilizara completamente.

Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, deu uma olhada breve para as pessoas no veículo. Sabia que ainda confiavam nele. E, em retorno, tentava com grande esforço provar que podia merecer essa confiança. Mas, lá no fundo, conhecia que estava totalmente quebrado, com espaços vazios que pareciam nunca poder ser preenchidos novamente. Alguns pedaços do homem que fora se perderam pelo caminho. Era um ser em que as partes que faltavam o tornavam incapaz de diferenciar realidade e alucinação. Seu próprio filho via isso, por que os demais não podiam enxergar?

Olhou para a mão sobre a coxa e sentiu que ela ainda tremia. Não de medo. Ou melhor. Não de um medo a que pudesse denominar. Pensar em Lori sempre fazia isso com seu corpo. Ou talvez fosse a comparação que teimava em fazer em sua mente, entre a mulher que amava e a outra que lhe despertara um desejo estranho e, aos seus olhos, um pouco vil.

E a imagem de Sam flutuou em sua mente por um segundo, ameaçando se fixar ali, para logo ser totalmente afastada pelo lento frear do veículo.

Do lado de fora, seguindo Daryl em direção a floresta. Caminharam por um longo trecho, avançando por algumas horas, até que Dixon fez um sinal para que se escondessem e aguardassem, sumindo logo em seguida, silencioso e matreiro, como sempre.

Meia hora depois ele retornava. A face contrita, revelando mais do que palavras, que Sam deveria estar certa.

"Três. À esquerda. Bem armados. Errantes como cães de guarda." Daryl explicou sucinto. "Vai ser uma bagunça." Finalizou preparando a besta.

"Como sabe que são eles?" Michone perguntou.

"Escutei por um tempo, os ouvi mencionar o nome de Gus e que ele já deveria ter retornado." Daryl explicou.

"Qual deveria ser a abordagem?" Rick perguntou, dando-lhe o devido crédito naquela circunstância em que a estratégia e o campo de batalha favoreciam ao amigo.

Daryl olhou para trás avaliando a situação.

"Assim que dermos conta dos errantes, devemos abandonar a sutileza e atacar com tudo." Falou por fim. "Trocar tiros na floresta pode atrair mais errantes, se não acabarmos tudo bem rápido. Tyrese e Michone podem flanqueá-los, nós vamos à linha de frente e damos início ao jogo."

Os dois mencionados concordaram após um sinal de Rick e seguiram para lados oposto. Daryl partiu acompanhado por Rick. Poucos metros à frente avistaram o pequeno acampamento.

Três homens estavam sentados ao redor de uma pequena fogueira. Aqui e ali objetos como sacos de dormir, algumas roupas, sacolas, davam um vislumbre de que eles já estavam ali há algum tempo. Um deles era alto e ruivo, os demais eram loiros e mais baixos. Estavam conversando e rindo de algo que o mais alto dizia, o sentido das palavras se perdendo diante do latejar de ódio em seus ouvidos.

Rick se lembrou de Sam erguendo o pulso marcado, o olhar desafiante e triste da garota, da cabeça baixa e a vergonha do menino diante da revelação do que tinham sofrido, e soube que não haveria prisioneiros naquele lugar perdido na floresta.

Daryl lhe fez um sinal e seguiu para a esquerda. Rick compreendeu e caminhou para o outro lado. A um aceno do mais jovem, abateram os errantes e avançaram para o ataque. Daryl atingiu um dos homens no braço com uma flecha e Rick atirou no segundo acertando seu ombro. Ambos caíram, mas o inferno já estava formado.

Os dois homens no chão atiram em retorno, atingindo as árvores em que ambos se escondiam. Rick atirou novamente, mas os dois já se moviam e, diferente dos errantes, era muito mais difícil acertar alguém que possuía poder de fogo semelhante.

O ruivo, que parecia ser o líder ali, possuía a melhor pontaria, mas não estava atento à sua retaguarda, e Michone podia ser tão silenciosa quanto Daryl quando se pretendia a fazê-lo.

Com um movimento quase delicado com a sua espada, acertou o ruivo, atingindo-o duas vezes, com se desenhasse um grande xis em suas costas. Este, surpreso, ainda tentou se virar e contra atacar, mas a mulher era ainda mais rápida, e sendo transpassado pela espada, sua mão ainda chegou a erguer a arma e dar alguns tiros para o alto, antes que tombasse.

O com o ferimento a bala no ombro, correu em direção à floresta, mas Tyrese o pegou antes que alcançasse o fim da clareira.

Vendo os amigos mortos, o terceiro com a flecha ainda cravada no braço, atirou a arma no chão.

"Eu me rendo. Por favor, não me machuquem." Gritou se arrastando em direção a uma das árvores próximas, o sangue deixando um rastro vermelho escuro na terra aos seus pés, os olhos azuis aterrorizados.

Rick o achou muito mais jovem do que esperava, mas isso não queria dizer mais nada nos tempos atuais. Pensou que talvez pudesse fazer algumas perguntas, tentar conseguir mais do que a palavra de uma mulher e um garoto, mas sabia que seria perda de tempo. A despeito de tê-los conhecido a pouco tempo, tinha consciência de que Sam e Scott não estavam mentindo. Aquele garoto era parte de um novo problema. Nuvens escuras se aproximavam e não podia mostrar fraqueza. Não agora.

"Mostre seu pulso esquerdo." Rick pediu percebendo que Daryl se mexia ao seu lado para uma posição mais vantajosa, caso o rapaz tentasse algo.

"Droga, homem." O garoto sorriu histérico, entre um misto de alívio e alegria. "Por que não se apresentaram primeiro antes de começar a terceira guerra mundial?..." E enquanto falava erguia a manga e mostrava a tatuagem. "... Se soubéssemos que eram da Irmandade, podíamos simplesmente..."

Não houve conclusão. Rick atirou entre seus olhos, tão logo viu a marca em seu pulso e ouviu a palavra Irmandade. Depois encarou aos demais, que apenas assentiram, sem julgamentos.

Deixando os corpos para o deleite dos primeiros errantes a aparecerem, partiram. Ações precisavam ser tomadas, teriam que ter mais cuidado, mais proteção, reforçar sua fortaleza e preparar seus companheiros. Por enquanto, a ameaçava estava eliminada, mas sabiam que não estavam fora de perigo.


End file.
